


Darling, all I want

by postmoderne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmoderne/pseuds/postmoderne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve bought the Christmas jumpers for us to wear!”, Harry cries out joyfully and spreads out a hideous green jumper with red and white embroidery on it in front of his chest.<br/>“Look at these cute reindeers and these… ornaments here… and it says ‘Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal’, isn’t that funny?”</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>In which Niall just really doesn't want to go to Liam's Christmas party, but how exactly does one say no to Harry's pretty eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, all I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faultings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultings/gifts).



> For the request:
> 
> "christmas party at liam’s!! serve with eggnog (harry: “only for you, niall.”), secret santas, mature presents and kisses and the lot. add smut if you want! (:  
> mostly narry. optional ft. zouis or lilo or whatever."
> 
> I wish you a merry Christmas and also a happy New Year!  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic, even though it's not been beta'd, I'm incredibly sorry!

x.

_Thursday._

The phone call he gets in the middle of the night doesn’t promise any good news. Niall lifts his arm slowly with a groan and just as slowly lets it drop onto the nightstand where his phone is. His current ringtone is Summer of 69 and it definitely shouldn’t be, he liked that song, but now it’s just tormenting him. (It’s also nearly Christmas).

He picks up the damned thing, stares into the blinding light (“Fucking shit!”) and answers it.  
“IF THIS ISN’T AN EMERGENCY, THEN I DON’T EVEN WANNA KNOW.”  
"I’m pretty sure you wanna know, darling.“, Harry’s voice tells him calmly with a hint of amusement in it. Niall takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  
"Harry, no.", he sighs into the phone, almost dozing off again. "Also… don’t call me darling, that’s weird."  
“You’re weird. So anyway… we’re going to Liam’s Christmas party this year.”, Harry informs him with a chuckle and really, how dare him.  
“What?”, Niall is a little more awake now. “Oh god… no. No. I don’t even like Liam.”  
“You like Liam.”, Harry disagrees and snorts, as if he knows better who Niall likes than the boy himself. “I know you do.”  
“Whoever told you this lie should be banished from this country.”, Niall huffs and rubs his face. “It’s too late for this, Harry. Or early. I don’t even know what time it is. I just want to sleep, alright?”  
“Alright, grumpy head, whatever you say. We’re going, though. And we’re gonna wear Christmas jumpers.”, Harry says mercilessly, just like the cold hearted bastard he secretly is.  
"I can’t believe you. I can’t believe this.", Niall grumbles, throwing his legs up in the air, frustrated and annoyed. "Why is this my life?"  
“This is your destiny, young one.”, Harry replies nonchalantly and Niall just wants to punch his best friend into the throat right now, thank you very much.  
“Harry, no. You’re the young one. I’m older. I should be the one making the decisions, not you. I’m the better decision maker. I don’t deserve this.”  
“Sure you do. Oh, there’s also gonna be Secret Santas!”, Harry’s grin is clearly audible. “Isn’t that just brilliant?”  
“Ugh.”, Niall ughs. “No. Not even in the slightest.”  
“Or should I say…”  
“I don’t think—”  
“…brilliam?”, and wasn’t that just a classic Styles?  
Niall hangs up. 

x.

_Friday._

"First of all: I hate you.", Niall greets his best mate the next morning in their usual coffee shop. "Secondly: I am not going to Liam’s."  
“Don’t be such a Grinch.”, Harry simply responds and pushes one of the cups of coffee over to Niall, who flops down in the booth, cheek planting itself on the table top. “It’s gonna be great fun, darling.”  
“Do not call me darling, sugar cake.”, Niall rolls his eyes behind the moon. “I don’t wanna go to Liam’s, isn’t there another possibility?”  
“As I said, it’s gonna be great fun and we’re going.”, god, Harry is so stubborn sometimes.  
"Why is it we? Why is it not just you?", Niall whines and silently tries to figure out if he has to lift his head to drink the coffee.  
“Because we’re a unit, that’s why. We are one. You are me. I am you. Got it?”, Harry shrugs and sips on his own hot beverage, which is probably some kind of tea with too much milk in it. Harry always tells him that he gets a new tea flavour every time, so he can figure out his favourite at some point.  
“I feel so betrayed and used right now.”, Niall grunts and sits up straight, wrapping his cold fingers around his cup. “This is what I get. Damn. I remember the five months of pure bliss back in 1993.”  
“You couldn’t exist without me, Nialler. You wouldn’t be able to.”, Harry says with a raised eyebrow. “You depend on me. That’s why I was born.”  
“Very romantic.”, Niall grimaces. “I should’ve gone back to Ireland when I had the chance!”, he calls out hoarsely and shakes his head. “You owe me, brother. How much booze will there be at Liam’s oh so fancy Christmas party?”  
"Not sure, but I guess there’ll be eggnog and maybe champagne. It’s gonna be cosy, not a bloody binge.", Harry smiles innocently and that idiot just loves to tease Niall’s poor soul. "Not to forget: the Secret Santa thing!"  
“No booze, jumpers and Secret Santas, wow, I’m already so pumped for this!”, Niall fake-cheers and glares into his coffee. Harry sighs loudly.  
“I really don’t understand you, darls, what’s crawled up your bum and died? The Holy Spirit? Aren’t you excited for Christmas at all?”  
Niall squints at his best mate. “You’re impossible. I just don’t like Liam, that’s all. I want to spend Christmas with my family.”  
“In Ireland?”, Harry wonders, cocking his head to the side. “Thought you were staying here this year? That’s why I even accepted the invitation for us both.”  
Niall pouts and takes a big gulp. Harry laughs. “Got you. Now, tell me. Why do you dislike Liam so much? He’s been your friend first, after all.”  
“We’ve… it’s just… I don’t know!”, Niall lifts his hands in defence and shrugs a couple of times. “People change?”  
Harry nods solemnly. “Sure they do.”  
x.

Niall’s breath comes out in puffs of air, it’s too cold outside, but at least the coffee still keeps him warm for a little while. Harry on the other side seems to freeze as soon as they step out of the coffee shop, shivering like a twig in the wind. Which Harry kind of is, a lanky twig. Niall shakes his head and grabs the other lad’s arm, pulling him closer to wrap an arm around the taller boy’s waist.  
“You’re the biggest dork, quite honestly.”, he tells him and laughs at Harry’s nose, which has turned a beautiful shade of red. “Here, man.”, the Irishman pulls his own scarf off and wraps it around Harry’s neck. “Try to not catch a cold again. And stop forgetting to put clothes on!”

Harry just huffs and snuggles into the scarf, inhaling Niall’s scent. “You smell like your mum’s expensive perfume.”  
“I do not!”, Niall protests and leans closer to take a sniff of his own. His scarf does smell quite fruity. “Yeah, well. She wears my scarf sometimes, too, apparently.”  
“Does she, darling, or do you just like her perfume?”, Harry queries with a cheeky smile, as he does so often.  
“God, Harry.”, Niall groans. “Don’t be so difficult.”, he says, but his arm stays around Harry and his scarf stays wrapped around Harry’s neck.  
“I really don’t think I’m the difficult one.”, Harry disagrees and looks down at Niall. “We should spend Louis a visit; he’s the one doing the Secret Santa exchange.”  
The blond next to him huffs and rolls his eyes. “You mean the thing with drawing names and shit?”  
“Yes.”, Harry nods. “And don’t say shit, that’s not polite.”  
Niall only rolls his eyes again and pokes his friend into the side. “C’mon, goodie-two-shoes. Let’s surprise our most favourite pal in this whole wide world.”

x.

“Oh look, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are here, how exciting!.”, Louis sneers and waves at them exaggeratedly. “Couldn’t tell those two apart, even if I tried.”  
“Very funny, Louis, I almost laughed.”, Niall attempts to hit the brown-haired guy onto the back of his head, but Louis simply ducks and Niall’s hand soars through thin air. Louis laughs; Niall is slightly pissed off, but laughs along shortly after.

“My question is: why are Mary-Kate and Ashley breaking into my house at not even… lunchtime?”, the small brunette asks then, but makes no move to get up from his couch in front of the TV whatsoever. “Do you two ever work?”  
Harry snickers and walks over to the guy, lifting one foot from the ground to rest it against his shoulder. This gains the curly-haired lad a “Ew! Get your stinky feet away from me!”, and a vigorous jump off the couch. 

“We’ve got holidays, Louis, it’s almost Christmas.”, Harry tells him, while Louis scrambles across his living room floor.  
“Christmas? I think you mean My Birthday-mas.”, he says pointedly and gets up as gracefully as possible, putting one hand on Niall’s shoulder, who’s standing between living room and kitchen with crossed arms. 

“We’re here for Liam’s Secret Santa thing, you know.”, Niall grins pitifully. “Not for your birthday, sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? I am sorry!”, Louis cries out and pushes Niall away, strutting into his teeny kitchen with raised hands. “That’s all you’re here for, party plans. I am deeply hurt and I do not know if I will ever be able to recover from this.”, he grabs something. “Here’s the bowl with the names, you’re welcome.”

“Thanks… are you sure you volunteered for the Secret Santa exchange?”, Niall says slowly and reaches into the presented bowl full of little, folded notes.  
“I did, in fact, not volunteer for this.”, Louis admits. “Liam forced me to do it. I had to write so many names onto these slips, it was so much effort, I’m telling you. I broke out in a sweat by the time I wrote the second name down.”  
“I’m impressed.”, Niall replies dryly and unfolds his note. It’s a shock what he sees, to say the least.

Niall can’t believe he drew Liam’s name, but there, right on this tiny piece of paper it says: Liam Payne.  
(Rather disappointing).  
He had hoped it’d be Harry or Zayn or everyone else besides Liam. Then again, that’s just his luck. “The luck of the Irish”, he grumbles and screws up the paper. Louis laughs at him, and of course the twat would laugh.  
“I’m guessing the person you got is—“  
“Don’t say a word. It’s Secret Santa, not I’m telling everyone Santa.”, the blond hisses at the other bloke, who walks around him to Harry, who picks a name next. 

The curly-haired arse even has the impertinence to smile after picking a name himself.

x.

_Saturday._

The next day, Niall tries to study. Unfortunately, he shares a flat with Zayn, who at first might seem shy and quiet to some and while that indeed is true, he also is a place thief. Which means there is this much room for Niall to live and a whole lot more room for Zayn to put his endless drawings and books and CD’s and records and clothes and god knows what else. One day, Niall thinks, they’re going to suffocate in Zayn’s clutter and while the gates of Heaven will open for Zayn’s ethereal looks, they won’t for Niall, because he downloads his music illegally. His roommate doesn’t, obviously. He buys everything on vinyl.  
“I am damned to spend the rest of my being in hell, together with Liam and Louis and Harry’s sister.”, the blond whines and slams his forehead against one of his biology books lying in front of him on the desk. “Gemma is a little demon.”, he whispers to himself. “She made me drink a puddle when I was twelve.”

“As far as I remember, she said you shouldn’t, but you were a proud man standing up for himself, knowing what he can do and what he can’t.”, Zayn tells him and throws yet another crinkled drawing at Niall’s head from where he’s sitting on the floor. “But yeah, your life is truly tragic.”  
“I know!”, Niall moans and slides off his chair, right underneath the desk. “I’m a tragedy.”, he says and robs towards Zayn, to look at the drawings. “You’re drawing me!”

“Yeah.”, Zayn agrees. “I guess that’s why it’s not working out.”  
“Why are you so rude to me?”, Niall complains and punches the pencil out of Zayn’s fingers. “I’m upset!”  
“Hey! Go cry on your boyfriend’s shoulder or something, but don’t disturb an artist while working!”, Zayn rolls his eyes and takes the next pencil. “You’ve been a little bitch all day, what is wrong?”  
“Harry is not my boyfriend! And you aren’t working at all, look at all these poor doodles!”, Niall defends himself. “And Harry would tell you off for using a bad word now.”

“Why is every conversation we have somehow about Harry?”, Zayn sighs and sketches Niall’s hair, staring at the blond locks intently.  
“That’s not true, c’mon Zayn.”, Niall pouts and watches Zayn draw. “It’s just, ugh… you know Liam, right? Liam Payne?”  
“I do indeed know our mutual friend Liam Payne, yes.”, Zayn hums and rubs with his thumb over the grey lines on the paper. 

“Right. So. What would you get him for Christmas?”

Zayn looks knowingly up at Niall. “You’re his Secret Santa?”  
Niall makes a face and nods, wallowing in self-pity.  
“You still mad at him?”, Zayn asks and sets his sketch-pad aside.  
“I’m not mad! I’m just slightly—“, Niall shrugs. “You know. Now. What would you gift him?”

Niall’s roommate squints and takes a couple of minutes for thorough consideration.  
“What about a simple aftershave?”  
The Irishman squeals and throws his arms around the other lad. “You’re a genius, Zayn! I love you!”  
Zayn chuckles and ruffles the blond hair. “That wasn’t all that difficult, now, was it?”

Niall just gets up and observes the mess Zayn made in the room. “Well, anyway, you’re gonna clean this up, yeah?”  
Zayn nods seriously. “Of course I will.”

And of course he won’t. 

x. 

“Here at Malik-Horan’s?”, Zayn answers the landline phone and the first thing he hears is a piercing whistle.  
“Malik-Horan’s?”, it’s Harry, tone heavy with irony. “Are you married nowadays and didn’t tell me? Why wasn’t I invited to the marriage?”  
“No, I don’t do polygamy, sorry.”, Zayn responds without missing a beat and grins, even though Harry can’t see it. He bets Harry can decipher it anyway.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Harry questions and Zayn can literally hear the cogwheel in Harry’s brain starting to spin. It takes him a moment.

Then: “Niall and I are not a couple!”  
Zayn snorts. “Certainly not.”, he scratches the back of his neck. “Why are you calling here and not Niall’s mobile phone?”  
“I called him on his mobile phone, but he doesn’t answer. I worried. That’s why I called here.”, Harry explains while trying very hard not to sound desperate or anything.

“Interesting.”

“Is Niall there or not?”, Harry scoffs then, making Zayn laugh out loud. What a rascal.  
“He’s not here, unfortunately, but I think he’s gonna be back soon. Buying some presents I think he said. Maybe his phone’s batteries are empty.”

“Alright, uhm, thanks for the information. Bye, Zayn.”  
“Bye Harry—“, Zayn says before they hang up. “You lovesick idiot.” 

x.

Niall grumbles the whole way to the next shop, which sells perfume. It’s bitterly cold and Harry still has his scarf. This is what he gets for being a decent person: the sniffles. 

He’s just gonna go in there and buy the middle-cheapest aftershave they sell. That’s his plan. The second he enters the shop, though, which is blasting Last Christmas at full volume, his glorious plan fades away. 

It’s warm inside, making Niall instantly feel a little better. He sighs contently and breathes in the stench of all kinds of perfumes and aftershaves. (Glorious, even if slightly nauseating.)  
He heads for the men’s section, which definitely smells less good than the women’s section. Whatever. Narrowing his eyes, he starts looking through the aftershave selection, contemplating which one of all these mainly blue and black and silver bottles to get. “I hate shopping.”, he mutters under his breath and grabs a silver bottle, which has the name “James Bond 007” on it. Niall smiles. “Awesome.”, he turns it around in his hand and nods. “That was fast. And Liam, feel blessed, you’re worth 14 Pound.”

After happily letting the wrapping paper lady wrap the present, he decides to stroll through the shop for a little longer, maybe searching for some other presents.  
With a soft smile on his lips, he wanders through the aisles, looking left and right at the products. For his mum, he decides to get a cookery book with the best Irish recipes, she’s going to roll her eyes and hit him playfully. Niall chuckles at the thought, but hands down, Ireland is just the best country. 

When he comes across the clothing section, he spots a blindingly red scarf with small Santa hats on it and it’s perfect. Perfect for Harry. Niall gently runs a hand over the fabric and yes, he has to get Harry this scarf. 

So that the prat can wind it around his giant hair. 

x.

“Zayn, Zayn, guess what!”, Niall calls out as soon as he enters the shared flat again. “, graciously ignoring the still existing mess (just because he’s in a good mood, of course).  
The addressed person makes his way out of the bedroom with another twenty sheets of paper in his arms. Niall closes his eyes for a second. “You have an endless supply of paper, don’t you?”

“Well, I’m an art student, so… but okay, I’m guessing. Hold on, give me a moment.”, Zayn sets his batch of paper onto the couch. “Harry got so desperate; he came looking for you in all possible gift shops.”  
“What the…”, Niall stares at Zayn as if the dark-haired lad is the one being insane. “No! He didn’t… he didn’t even call, what are you talking about?”  
“Uhm, yes, he did call, actually. Check your phone, man.”, Zayn raises one eyebrow and stems his arms into his hips. Niall looks stunned.  
“My phone?”, he wonders and pats the pockets of his coat with a deep frown. “Oh, uhm… I don’t have it with me?”  
Zayn blinks. “So?”  
“So, uh, I’m gonna go looking for it? It’s probably on silent.”, Niall sighs and shuffles off to his room, leaving Zayn rather dumbfounded.  
“What the heck?!”

x.

_Sunday._

Throwing on his jacket and beanie, Zayn leaves the flat to go over to Louis’ house, who isn’t impressed at all when he sees the dark-haired lad enter his living room.  
“You know, sometimes I think I should lock my door.”, Louis greets him with an eye roll. “Can’t a man just be left alone for the holidays?”  
“You really should lock your door more often and please, Lou, you don’t have anything to do, you’re always at home. Don’t complain about having visitors.”, Zayn replies and pulls off his beanie. “Besides, my visit here is of import.”  
“Is it?”, Louis huffs and eyes his Christmas tree up and down. “More tinsel.”  
“Oh, you’re decorating? Can I help?”, Zayn asks cheerfully and approaches the gigantic box of Christmas decorations standing by Louis’ feet.  
“I don’t know!”, Louis lifts his hands up. “Can you?”  
Zayn runs his toes into the other bloke’s knee pit. Louis shouts. “Ouch!”  
“Well-deserved. Now. More tinsel?”, he hums and Louis grumbles, insulting Zayn under his breath. 

“What’s the important thing you’re here for? You already have your Secret Santa exchange partner. Thingy.”, he says and draws the ugliest bauble to ever exist out of the box. “Now that’s a beauty.”  
The bauble is probably supposed to be the face of an angel, but it rather looks like a deformed skin-coloured smiley. “Scary.”, Louis grins and puts it onto a branch. 

“I’m here for Niall and Harry. Better known as HarryandNiall.”, Zayn finally comes out with the truth and waits for Louis’ reaction.  
“Ah, you mean the Lady and the Tramp?”, Louis nods. “Scully and Mulder?”  
“What? Uhm, before we continue this… Niall is the Lady, right?”  
“Sure, he dresses way better than Harry ever could.”, Louis agrees and pulls two other baubles out and hangs them on the tree. One is a Spiderman toy with a thread  
stuck in his head and the other one is a straw star that’s seen better days.  
“True.”, Zayn chuckles and shoots the baubles a pointed look. “So. Harry loves Niall.”

“Water is wet.”

“And Niall loves Harry.”

“The sun is hot.”

“They love each other.”

“Ice is… uhm… cold?”

“Wow, that was the best one yet.”, Zayn smirks. “Congratulations. So… you knew?”

Louis shrugs and plucks fir needles. “I figured. They’re extremely close.”  
“That they are, yes, true.”, Zayn sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I just think they don’t know. They don’t know they love each other. Which is a pity.”  
“Truly a pity!”, Louis exclaims and tosses even more of the golden tinsel onto the tree. “Damn, this year I’ve excelled myself.”

Zayn takes a step back and gives the whole tree an once-over. The thing is awry and most of the needles are on the floor, no thanks to Louis’ constant plucking. The baubles are a disgrace to fashion and tinsel is all over the place. It feels a lot like Christmas, which makes Zayn smile. “Wonderful.”  
Louis hums.

“I think I’ve an idea.”, he says then, after a while of silent staring at the monstrosity of a tree in front of them. (The angel-faced bauble stares right back at them). 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”, Louis grins mischievously. “Mistletoe.” 

x.

_Monday._

“I’ve bought the Christmas jumpers for us to wear!”, Harry cries out joyfully and spreads out a hideous green jumper with red and white embroidery on it in front of his chest. “Look at these cute reindeers and these… ornaments here… and it says ‘Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal’, isn’t that funny?”

“Oh, brother…”, Niall sighs exasperatedly, but smiles at his best friend nonetheless. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, man.”  
Harry looks at him, surprised. “You really think I’m pretty?”  
“What, uhm—“, Niall blushes profusely. “Yeah, uhm, you are… kinda handsome?”  
The other lad’s eyes crinkle and he actually starts giggling. “You’re quite cute, yourself, Niall.”  
“Cute? I called you handsome and all I get is a lousy ‘cute’?”, Niall huffs. “Rude.”  
“Not rude, the truth! You’re handsome, as well, of course.”, Harry says and a silence occurs, in which they both just stare at their own hands, blushing like awkward teenagers.  
“Are… are you gonna wear the jumper on Wednesday?”, Harry asks then, almost timidly. Niall nods and shoots him a shy smile.  
“Yeah, why… why not. If you are?”  
“Course, course.”, Harry replies. “I will.”  
They both look away from each other and grin. 

Zayn in the other room almost pukes rainbows. 

x.

_Tuesday._

Niall sighs at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow is the day; the day of attending Liam’s Christmas party. Excitement isn’t exactly what he’s feeling at the moment, but for Harry, he’s gonna make it through the evening and the next morning. He’s not a monster, he can be decent and bear Liam’s endless nonsense. It’s possible. “Fucking hell.”

x.

_Wednesday. Christmas evening._

“Have you guys ever tried not to sit onto each other all the time?”, Louis asks with annoyed amusement in his voice. Both Harry and Niall look up at him with confused eyes, then at each other and only then they consider their current situation.  
They’re indeed sitting onto each other, or, well, basically Niall sits cross-legged in the armchair in Liam’s living room, Harry is perched on the armrest, his legs stretched out on top of Niall’s and they lean heavily against each other. This is, of course, so that Harry doesn’t fall down from the chair.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”, Harry says then calmly and Niall shrugs in agreement, which leads to Louis rolling his eyes.  
“Suit yourselves, Fred and George.”, Louis clicks his tongue. “Nice jumpers, by the way.”  
Harry smiles and thanks him; Niall simply huffs and taps his forehead at Louis. 

“He’s taking the piss, Harry.”, he tells the younger lad.

“I know he is. He’s a prick.”

Niall nods and they continue reading the Christmas story, the book lying on Harry’s knobbly knees. 

x.

“Dinner is served!”, Liam shouts and within seconds everyone is sitting solemnly around the table. “Roast goose, roast potatoes, cranberry sauce, Brussels sprouts, bacon and gravy! Dig in!”

And well, they didn’t need to be told twice. In a way, Niall thinks, it was a good choice to come here. “The food is fucking amazing, Liam, truly a feast!”, he even goes as far as complimenting the guy.  
“Thanks, Nialler. Glad you’re enjoying it.”, Liam laughs between forks of potatoes, which he’s stuffing his face with. The others, who consist of Zayn, Louis, Harry, Liam’s on/off girlfriend Sophia, Louis’ no-she’s-just-a-very-good-friend-of-mine girlfriend Eleanor, Andy, Josh, and Perrie and three of her friends (Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne), groan and moan in appreciation. They’re all just friends, no family included. 

“It’s really good.”, “You’re a great cook!”  
“Oh”, Liam shakes his head. “I didn’t cook it, actually, all by myself. I had lots of help.”, he smiles gently at Sophia, who blushes and giggles in return. “No problem, sweetie.”  
“Hey, do you guys even celebrate Christmas? Like, every one of you?”, Perrie asks then and lets her glance glide across the faces. Zayn shrugs.  
“Nah, actually not really. But a party is a party, right?”, he says and the whole table lifts their glasses and yells: “Cheers!”

“A pity is, that it didn’t really snow this year.”, Eleanor sighs and cuts her piece of goose. “No White Christmas for us.”  
“It’s better this way”, Andy says with a full mouth. “Don’t like snow that much, am more of a summer guy. And you get wet in snow! And driving on icy roads is hell, for real.”  
A few of the others agree, the rest just huffs. “Snow is great. Snowball fights and all.”

“Zayn, hand me the sauce!”, Louis demands and waddles around with his hand. “Please.”  
The dark-haired lad chuckles and pretends to let the sauce drop before he gives it to Louis. “Very funny, Zayn. Be nice to others, it’s Christmas.”  
“Amen.”, Zayn replies, earning laughter. “Ah, Liam, amazing tree, by the way.”, he points at the festively decorated Christmas tree in the other corner of the living-dining-room. “Looks a lot more professional than Louis’ tree. As far as I remember.”

“What!”, Louis exclaims. “My tree is a symbol of love and free spirit! Right, El?”  
Eleanor isn’t even listening and jumps a little when Louis’ calls her name. “Yes?”

“My tree, Eleanor?”

“Tomlinson’s monster?”

“Eleanor!”

“Louis!”

“Harry, say something to her, these ungrateful people are insulting my stunning tree.”

Harry isn’t listening either, too busy feeding Niall his Brussels sprouts. Caught in the act of putting his spoon into Niall’s mouth, he intelligently responds with an elongated: “Eeeehhhhhhh?”, while Niall chews contently.  
“Yes, eeeehhhh!”, Louis grunts and rolls his eyes. “I present to you: Dumb and Even Dumber.”

Niall blinks slowly. “Are you talking to us?”, he frowns and stares at Harry. “Is he talking to us?”

Harry shrugs. “He’s a prick.”

“I know!”

“Hey!”, Louis complains. 

x.

After everyone’s stomach is filled with goose and potatoes and the dishes are in the dishwasher, Liam tells them that it’s time to sing endlessly obnoxious Christmas songs. Niall ughs. “Do we have to?” (Damn, Liam!)  
“Are we singing Mariah Carey?”, Jesy asks at the same time. Harry thinks, that singing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ is a brilliant idea. “But I don’t even know the lyrics!”, Niall pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“Niall, darling, come on.”, Harry pats Niall’s back. “Be honest.”  
“I—I am honest!”

Harry then clears his throat and: “I don’t want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need…”  
Niall squints his eyes. The others stare at them.  
“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…”, Harry continues smoothly and finally, Niall gives in.  
“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.” The blond truly cannot believe his best mate is forcing him to sing this horrible excuse for a song.  
“Make my with come true-“, the others start singing along with big smiles on their faces. “All I want for Christmas is you!”

The time the song finds its end, they stand arms in arms next to the Christmas tree, enjoying their singing without any background music to accompany them.  
“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!”, Perrie finishes the song with an incredible high note. “Wow”, she says then, breathlessly. “That went better than I thought!”  
“Okay”, Andy licks his lips and observes the group. “How come you all can sing so well? And I and Sophia sound like dying frogs?”  
“Andy!”, Liam and Sophia shout at the guy and Josh even slaps him. “Sorry!”  
“You better be! Come here, baby, I got you.”, Liam wraps his arms around his girlfriend protectively and glares at Andy. “You meanie.” 

“Can we now just put a Christmas CD on and start with the presents?”, Andy rolls his eyes and points with his chin at the few presents already lying underneath the tree. “The Secret Santas about to be revealed!”  
“They’re not about to be revealed, everyone has to guess!”, Liam tells him. “That’s why Louis told you all to put the names onto the presents, yes?”  
Louis starts coughing furiously. “Right, yes, uhm. Right. That’s correct. I did do just that. Like you said. I’m. Yes, I did.”  
Liam lets out a deep breath. “I should’ve known. Does anyone have the name on it?”  
Sophia, Harry, Jesy, Jade, Perrie, Josh and Leigh-Anne nod. “Alright, the rest comes with me to get a piece of paper and a pen. No sneaky looks, though, yeah?!”, he motions them to follow him out of the living room. 

x. 

“Ay, Liam.”, Louis pokes the other lad in the kitchen. “Do you have any mistletoe hanging around your house?”  
In the living room, Harry sings yet another awful pop Christmas song. “But the very next day, you gave it away!”, and the girls are singing with him, of course.  
“Uhm, yes. I think I hung one where it leads to the bedroom.”, Liam says while handing out sticky tape to Andy and Niall to stick the names onto their presents.  
“Wouldn’t we all just be able to tell the presents apart by the wrapping paper, though?”, Andy wonders. Liam snaps at him. “Don’t destroy all hope that’s left, Andy!”  
“Fine, fine, Mister grumpy head.”, Andy grumbles. “I was just saying.”

“Anyway! Is everyone ready now? Can we begin the Secret Santa exchange? Finally?”, Liam asks as they re-enter the living room. His friends cheer loudly and joyfully, “Woohoo!”,  
“Is there beer anywhere?”, “I need to go to the bathroom!”, “Don’t touch my bum, Jesy!”.  
“Let’s get this party started.”

They sit on the floor in a circle, Harry next to Niall, who sits across Liam, who sits next to Sophia and Louis. “I have this slowly burning hate in my tummy, Harry.”, he whispers into his best friend’s ear.  
“I still don’t understand why, darling.”, Harry replies and lifts an eyebrow.  
“Liam’s just… annoying me, I can’t explain. Also this house is overly decorated. Exaggerated. Too much. Over the top.”, Niall mumbles. 

“Says the guy wearing a Christmas jumper.”

“You made me wear it!”, Niall protests. “You’re wearing the exact same jumper!”

Harry looks down at himself. “Oh, right. I look cute, though.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “So”, he says, turning his head to face the others. “How are we gonna do this?”

“Well, the presents are underneath the tree and everyone just goes and gets the one with his name on it.”, Liam suggests and then there’s pure chaos.  
“Louis, no!”, Eleanor shouts. “Get… this is yours, here, take it.”, she shoves her boyfriend away. Or her not-boyfriend, whatever they are (boyfriend and girlfriend, totally).  
“Here, this is yours, Josh. This is… uhm, Niall!”, Harry throws a soft package over to Niall, who catches it. “Ha, reflexes!”  
“Amazing, Niall. Where’s mine?”, Jade, who isn’t the tallest person, tries to escape the giant body of Andy, who holds three presents in his arms. “All mine!”  
“Andy, no!”, it’s Liam shouting this time. “Give them to their owner!”  
“Shit, I think I broke a Christmas porcelain puppet, Liam!”, Leigh-Anne calls from somewhere behind Zayn. “That’s an angel, Leigh.”  
“I broke your angel, Liam!”  
It takes them a while before everyone is sitting still again and the exchange can finally begin properly. 

“I want to be the first to open his present!”, Niall exclaims and rips the wrapping into shreds.

x.

Niall unwraps knickers. “I think it’s called lingerie”, Harry adds helpfully and shoots the blond one hell of a cheeky grin.  
Niall’s eyes are about to fall out of his head. “Well… merry fucking Christmas to me”, he drawls as he lifts up the red briefs with the green frills and tiny bows. “This is…”  
“Very festive, though, with the colours and all… is that a collar with a bell on it?”, Louis joins in and digs into the box of classy underwear. He pulls something out and it jingles lightly.  
“Oh god, it is.”

All in all, his Secret Santa got him knickers, stockings, a suspender belt and even a collar. With one single bell on it. “This is ridiculous, I don’t—”, he looks into the innocent faces of his friends. “Is this a joke?”. They shrug. Just peachy. “Thanks for that.”  
"Anyway… if my present isn’t kinkier than Niall’s, I’m gonna be really disappointed.", Louis says and grabs the present with his name on it, opening it quickly. 

“Okay. Where’s the eggnog?”, Niall asks and abandons his lingerie. “I need like… three bottles now.”  
“Only for you, Niall.”, Harry chuckles, gets up, gives Niall a hand to stand up as well and they wander off to the kitchen. “But you’re going to try the stuff on, right?”  
“The eggnog? I’m going to inhale it and try to be as drunk as possible.”  
“No, no. The lingerie. It’d be… quite a sight. You in it.”, Harry says and blushes.  
Niall rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, Harry. That’s not gonna happen.” 

He gets the eggnog out of the fridge and they return to the living room, sitting down again.  
“Josh got new drumsticks and new gloves.”, Zayn tells them as they sit down. “Gloves with drums on them.”  
Niall laughs. “Incredibly creative of the Secret Santa.”  
“What! No, nobody knows Josh plays the drums.”, Harry whispers with wild movements, making Niall laugh even more and the blond even leans into Harry’s side.  
“You two are so married, it’s disgusting.”, Zayn says and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t get a reply.

The next person to open their present is Perrie, who gets a cake mould in the form of a, well, penis. “Not beating Niall’s present, though, yet.”  
Niall gulps down his eggnog. 

Jesy gets a giant pink cape. “Superhero Jesy the Pink… pink?”, she definitely needs to come up with a better superhero name. Jade gets fake boobs, which she doesn’t think to be funny at all. She laughs anyway.  
Eleanor gets a fairly boring present: a necklace. It’s a pearl necklace, though. Sophia’s present isn’t very extraordinary either, it’s a perfume. That makes Niall feel better about himself, having bought Liam only the aftershave. Well, actually he doesn’t really feel bad about it. When Liam opens the package and pulls the Bond 007 aftershave out, he grins and sprays it right on, thanking his Secret Santa. What a bootlicker, Niall thinks grumpily. 

Then it’s Harry’s turn. His present is rather flat and it turns out to be a drawing. Harry turns sixty shades of red and almost purple when he realises what the painting actually is. In a swift movement, he presses it against his chest and swallows thickly. “T-Thank you, uhm.”  
Zayn gets a signed autograph from yours truly, Louis Tomlinson. “I wonder who my Secret Santa is.”, Louis agrees and says: “So do I. Very mysterious.”  
Leigh’s Secret Santa gifts her high heels in a terrifyingly bright orange and Andy gets a thong. A glittery thong. “That’s all I’ve ever wished for.”  
And last but not least: Louis gets a red wig. “Incredible.”, he says, eyeing the hairy thing. “That’s beautiful.”

Niall is still very concentrated on his eggnog and the lingerie in the box in front of him. “This is so weird…”, he mutters under his breath. “So inappropriate.”  
“Come on, darling, we’re all adults here, yes?”, Harry sighs, ears still slightly red from blushing so hard.  
“What’s on your painting, Harry? Show me!”, Niall sets the eggnog aside and scoots even closer to Harry, as if that would be possible (it’s really not).  
“No! It’s my present, go away!”, Harry tries to defend himself, but Niall has a death grip on him and is surprisingly strong for such thin arms. The blond Irishman succeeds in snatching the painting from Harry and then he stares at it for a long, long while. 

It shows blue eyes and light freckles and a wide grin. It shows him, Niall. Niall himself. “That’s me?”, he wonders. “I’m your present?”, with wide eyes he looks back at Harry, who blushes profusely yet again and nods timidly.  
Niall blinks. And blinks again. The whole room seems to be silent, not a word is spoken. 

Suddenly, a green something gets thrown at Harry and Niall and then Louis is shouting: “Merry fucking Christmas, you dimwits! Now kiss already!”, that’s when Niall understands that the green thing is mistletoe and that he loves his best mate.  
Probably always has. 

And he goes for it, he kicks the painting softly aside and jumps at Harry, wrapping his arms around his friends shoulders and kisses him, soft presses of lips on lips. He feels Harry’s breath and warmth and this is how it should be. This relationship development feels natural.  
Harry seems to think so, as well, and they kiss until they’re breathless and until Andy whistles and Louis shouts obscenities. 

“Fuck, Harry”, Niall manages to get out. Harry grins, looking at Niall fondly. 

“Maybe later in that sexy lingerie.”

“You were my Secret Santa?!”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.”

They coo at each other to the sound of Louis making gagging noises. 

“Uhm. Now. Do we… now. Guess the rest of the Secret Santas, or?”, Liam cautiously asks while staring at the new found couple, who decides to make out again. “Do you guys want to, like, go to the spare bedroom?”  
Harry and Niall listen up at that and look at each other for a second, before nodding and grabbing the Christmas knickers and then they’re gone with the wind. 

“It took them a long time, didn’t it?”, Zayn says then. A bell tingles lightly. “Oh god, they’re actually using the—“  
“Louis, did you rip the mistletoe off—“, Louis nods before Liam can finish his sentence.  
“Yeah. Pretend it’s your birthday gift for me.”, this statement causes all the others, including Liam, to gasp. 

“Shite.”, Liam says. “Happy… happy Birthday, Louis.”  
The brunette rolls his eyes. “Thanks, let’s postpone the most important day of the year to tomorrow, I’m not mad.”, he says with a grin. “But are you all aware that literally nothing will change now? Just more kissing and less sexual tension now, maybe.”

“Yeah… maybe.”, Liam laughs. “Does anyone want to turn up the music really loud and we just gonna tell each other who’s the Secret Santa of who?”

x. 

_Next Monday._

They’re walking hand in hand to Harry’s home and it’s freezing, no surprise there.  
“Do you still not—do you still have my scarf?”, Niall asks with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on his lips.  
“Yeah”, Harry grunts. “At home…”  
Niall sighs, but laughs then. “Good thing is”, he says and stops, letting go of Harry’s hand to search something in his bag. “Ah, that I bought this for you!”  
It’s the red scarf from the shopping day for Liam’s present. “I saw it and I thought, maybe you’d like it.”, Niall smiles as he wraps it around Harry’s neck.  
“It’s perfect, Niall, darling. I love it.”, Harry pulls the smaller lad into a big hug. “I love you.”  
“Meh, you’re alright I think.”, Niall replies, giggling into Harry’s shoulder. 

“You’re the worst.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to go to Louis’ and annoy him with our presence?”

“Heck yes!”, Niall agrees loudly and intertwines his fingers with Harry’s again. “Let’s go, darling.”

“That’s my word!”

“Maybe darling could be our always.”

“No, Niall. We don’t go down that lane.”

“Fine.”, the blond huffs and presses his body closer to Harry’s. “One day you will stop calling me darling, and that day—“

“Will be the day our child is born. From then on, I will call that child darling.”

“Will you, though?”

“No, you’re always and forever my darling.”

“I better always and forever be your only darling.”

Harry chuckles, his cheeks are as red as his scarf.  
“You’re the only one for me, because darling… all I want for Christmas is you.”

x. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” 

x. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, really. Enjoy your Holidays! :) x


End file.
